


The Hero Of Yavin

by GrareRocin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A new hope, F/M, Medal, My First Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Yavin, desert jewel, heir to the jedi, nakari doesnt die in this one, yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrareRocin/pseuds/GrareRocin
Summary: this poorly made but well intentioned (rewritten) story takes place on Yavin after Leia Luke, Han, Chewy & the robots flee the death star in a new hope.  Luke makes the acquaintance of a fellow rebel, Nakari Kelen, they have a fling. then, they go their separate ways.  its my very first time writing a fanfiction and it probably shows but I gotta start somewhere.
Relationships: Nakari Kelen & Luke Skywalker





	1. Chapter 1

the intercom beeped. " Nakari reporting." " Nakari, Princess Leia wants you to report to the hangar bay." the intercom replies. Finally, Leia has returned from her mission to Alderaan. "I'm on my way", Nakari answers, picking up her data pad on her way out the office door . The hallway is unusually quiet, but once Nakari makes her way to the hangar she realizes why. Everyone is there scurrying around, the vast space crowded with robots and humanoids alike, maintaining ships, moving cargo and equipment all about. Something big must be in the works. Leia's mission must have been a success. Nakari makes her way through the hustle and bustle to where Princess Organa is standing. Leia seems annoyed as she speaks with two guys and a wookie whom Nakari has never seen around here before. The princess is really going at it with one of them when Nakari interrupts. " You paged me ma'am?" regaining her composure Leia answers, "Nakari Kelen? Meet Captain Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca. These gentlemen assisted me in escaping so that I could bring back the information contained in this droid." Hellos are exchanged as Nakari shakes hands with each person, noticing how grumpy Solo looks and how blue Luke's eyes are. Luke must've realized she was staring and shyly smiles at her before releasing her hand, turning his attention back to Leia. His lovely smile, so distracting from what is being said. Leia continues, "While I'm meeting with Mon Motha, take r2-d2 to the technicians for assessment. This r2 unit contains valuable data that could help the alliance destroy the death star. Also let accounts know to pay Captain Solo his reward for aiding in my escape." before leaving, Leia adds, " see if there are guest quarters available for our friends in case this may take awhile." Before Nakari can say, 'I'm on it' , Han blurts out, "if its all the same to you, your highness, Chewy and I will stay aboard my ship. the sooner I get my reward the sooner I can take off". "Fine by me." Leia retorts, as she makes her exit. Both Han and Chewie head toward their ship, leaving Nakari and Luke standing alone with r2 in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke speaks first, "well, isn't this awkward?"  
"Not really" Nakari lied, "but, if you'd like, you can come with me as I run these errands. it can be like an unofficial tour?" "I'd like that." Luke remarks. "Nakari," Luke asks, "you wouldn't happen to know if a pilot by the name of Biggs is stationed here?" "sounds familiar, but we get so many people in and out of here I can't be too sure. I can ask around. Perhaps we might run into him on our tour." In between stops at the tech department to drop off r2-d2 and the accounts office, she shows him the war room, the briefing room, the rec room, the mess hall, finally finishing the tour outside the barracks. Nakari scrolls thru the data pad checking to see which room has been assigned to Luke. "follow me," she says as she leads him into the building, " your room is just around the corner and down the hall." once they arrive to the room she types the entry code into the key pad. When its beeps, she holds the door open for Luke to enter but its a tight squeeze as he walks pass her thru the doorway nearly brushing up against her. She didn't mind though, it was rather enjoyable. He does knock the data pad out of her hand as he passes. As they both reach down to pick it up, their hands touch. "Oops, sorry about that Nakari." He says, handing her the data pad as they both chuckle in embarrassment. " The entry code to unlock the door is 1138 and the lavatory is down the hall to the right. Make yourself comfortable although I doubt you will be staying long. once those technicians discover a way to destroy that death star they will start planning the mission and you pilots will be on your way." Luke opens the closet and asks, "what's this? it looks like the previous occupant left something behind."  
"Oh that?" She replies, " that's a standard issue jacket. All the x-wing fighter pilots get one. that one is yours." Luke puts on the yellow jacket. "How do I look?" he asks. So fine, is what she thinks, but, "It suits you" is what she says out loud.  
" Its like something out of a dream. " Luke states, as he admires how it looks on him in the mirror.  
"How so?" Nakari asks.  
" If you had told me a week ago that I would finally leave Tatooine, join the rebellion and become a fighter pilot, I wouldn't have believed it. if it had been up to my uncle, I would've spent my whole life as a moisture farmer. "  
"Tatooine? I hunted krayt dragon there once. The pearls from the one I nabbed helped me get a few upgrades for my ship. So fellow desert dweller, tell me, was living on Tatooine as dull and drab as Pasher?"  
" Well, wherever the brightest spot in the galaxy is," Luke began, "Tatooine is furthest from it. What about you? How did you come to join the Alliance?" He asks. "My mother was a singer with a band that spoke out against Vader and the empire with a song. She was sent away to the spice mines as punishment. Silencing her motivated my father and I to take action, assisting the rebellion in any way that we can." She explains as she opens the door to exit, adding, "Good luck and kudos to living your dream." Just as she starts down the hallway, a voice on the P.A. systems calls for all pilots to report to the briefing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if your still reading this thanks for sticking with it. i thought it might be fun to write a story with Nakari Kelen as one of the characters. I really liked her in the "Heir to the Jedi" story and wondered what if her and Luke had meet in a different situation. For the next chapter I will be yada yada yada-ing over parts of the story that you are familiar with from the movie "A New Hope". You know the ones, the meeting where they explain how to blow up the death star, Han trying to convince Luke to come with him while Luke tries to convince Han to stay, Luke's one in a million shot. We will explore what happened after that, before the medal ceremony. at least, what could've happened according to my head canon.


	3. Chapter 3

He did it ! He actually did it! with his "one in a million shot" Luke Skywalker became the hero of the battle of Yavin! All this on his very first mission too. And to think, earlier today, Nakari had been showing this newbie around the base, the whole time with wide eyed wonder on his face , congratulating him on living his dream. Who would've thought that this young man, with the nice smile and gorgeous eyes would be the one who saved the day. All the remaining fighter pilots have returned to the hangar bay. Nakari goes there too wanting to congratulate Luke but the crowd gathering around him is too dense to get through. She does catch a glimpse of him as he, Leia and Han, walk away arm in arm. Seeing him again gives Nakari the warm fuzzy feels but she realizes she cant allow herself to feel that way, she barely knows him. Besides, who has time for romance when there is still so much work to be done. Just then C-3po arrives as if to prove her point. " Ms. Kelen, Princess Leia requests to see you in her office. She would come to you but she is busy planning the medal ceremony that will take place tomorrow. Master Luke , Captain Solo and Chewbacca are to receive merits of honor. I would have offered my services but I might be needed to donate parts for poor artoo. He was badly damaged during the battle. I do hope he will be able to attend the ceremony. He deserves a merit as well. Oh, why must he always play the the hero?" C-3po prattles on. Nakari tries to get a word in edgewise, "I'd better get going or the princess is gonna wonder where I'm at." she says quickly taking her leave before C-3po can utter another word. Now is my chance to congratulate Luke on his successful mission, Nakari thought as she walks down the corridor towards Leia's office. By the time she gets there, he has left already so it's just her listening as Leia explains how inundating it is overseeing the preparations of the ceremony. everything from medals, flower arrangements, to the luncheon after, all need to be perfect. that means making sure that the florist has the arrangement set, the smelter at the mint has the correct number of medals all ready and the cafeteria is prepared to make the luncheon. Nakari is only half paying attention until Leia mentions that she hopes Nakari will stay and continue to lend her weapons and piloting expertise to the Alliance. She recognized how well Nakari did training soldiers on how to improve their sharpshooting skills and appreciated her willingness to lend the use of her ship for covert missions. Nakari agreed to stay, she didn't mind helping out where she was needed. Oh well, it's just as Nakari thought, no time for warm fuzzy feels.


	4. Chapter 4

it was in the evening when Nakari eventually finished doing some routine maintenance on her ship. Making sure the tank has been refueled and restocking the protein ration bars and the emergency kit. good thing she finished when she did too, cause while she was doing that, an impromptu celebration was happening in the mess hall. She quickens her pace as she heads out to the doors of the main building, hurrying to the mess hall before it gets too crowded. Maybe this time she will get the chance to congratulate Luke on his one in a million shot, she thought, smiling to herself. upon entering the mess hall Nakari realizes just how crowded it really is. wall to wall jam packed with people. its a wonder that anyone is left on duty. a group of her coworkers swarm Nakari while she searches the room trying to see him.

Luke sees her first and waves for her to come over where he is standing with Leia, Chewbacca, and Captain Solo, but some colleagues block her way, each one adding to a barrage of questions about Luke. " Didn't I see you walking around the base with Skywalker earlier?"  
"whats he like?"  
" is it true he has met a jedi?"  
" is it true his dad was a jedi?"  
"I heard he was single."  
"Nah I heard he and the princess were an item."  
"what I want to know is did Skywalker really turn off his targeting system to make that shot?" they finally stop shooting questions at Nakari long enough for her to say "I honestly don't know. we never got to discuss any of those things."  
"So what did you two talk about, hmm?" someone queried.  
"Mostly about the base and where things are located." By the dejected looks on their faces, that wasn't the juicy tidbit they were hoping for. So Nakari added, "but I do remember him saying he was from Tatooine." To which someone responded with "ooh " and they were at it again, speculating and sharing various pieces of gossip. which gave Nakari the perfect opportunity to slip away towards Luke. when she got to where she had seen him last, he was gone again. Looking all around for him but finding him nowhere she decides to go out side for some fresh air before returning to the party for another round of interrogations by her colleagues. once outside, she walks past the cargo containers, between the parked vehicles and ships until she standing by her very own ship, the Desert Jewel. the ship originally belonged to her father but he let her take it when she decided to join the rebellion. He figured she might need a fast ship to escape any danger she might encounter. She walked under it running her fingers along its hull, coming out at the front of the ship, looking up at the stars in the night sky above the trees. Its so tranquil compared to the loud, crowded party.

"Nice night, isn't it? so quiet and peaceful." Luke remarks, as he makes his way towards her from the other side of the ship. " I saw you leave the mess hall. I don't blame you, it was beginning to feel suffocating in there. "

"My goodness, if it isn't the hero of Yavin" she exclaims. He walks over, and in the excitement of the moment, she rushes to give him a hug. " I'm so proud of you" Nakari says, but then embarrassment sets in as she wonders if its too soon to be hugging him so eagerly. Or maybe not considering she was feeling something pressed against her thigh. "wait, what's that?" she asks.  
"Just my lightsaber." Luke answers. She starts to step back as he opens his jacket flap for her to see. "oh." of course it was his lightsaber, no way he was that happy to see you, calm down girl Nakari thought to herself. "Sorry about the hug. I guess I just got carried away".  
" Don't be sorry. I liked it." Luke replies . Nakari rambles on, " I just wanted to congratulate you on that one in a million shot".  
"Thank you" Luke replies.  
" I saw you wave to me in the mess hall, but my friends wouldn't let me pass. They just kept badgering me with question after question about the Luke Skywalker. Whats he like? Does he know a jedi ? how'd he make that shot? who's he dating?" Luke chuckled. "I'm really not that interesting." Modest to the last she mused.  
" Well, they seem to think so. besides, when poets regale the tale of the 'great hero of Yavin' I will be able to say I knew him when." She states, shivering as she starts to feel the chill in the night air.  
"So silly of me to come out here without a jacket."  
"Here use mine." Luke says , taking his yellow jacket off and draping it around her shoulders. as Nakari slid her arms into the sleeves, she appreciated how warm it still was from his body heat and that it had that tantalizing new leather smell. "thanks."  
"Is this your ship?" he asks admiring the Desert Jewel as he walks around it. "it is now. The Desert Jewel once belonged to my father, but he thought I might need it more once I joined the rebellion. "  
"I bet she can really move."  
"Yeah she can." Nakari replied. "would you like to come inside, and uh, have look around?"  
"would I " Luke happily replied. Nakari opens the ramp leading Luke into the ship, pointing out the galley, the cabin with all the gears, gadgets and hatches while Luke oohs and ahhs in awe. "Maybe one day, we could take her for a spin ?" He asks.  
" Maybe". she replied pleased at how the thought of cruising through the galaxy with Luke in the co pilot seat of the Jewel made her feel. trying but failing to not imagine what it would be like to kiss those enticing lips and all that they could get up to alone in the ship far far away from everything. "I really should be heading back to my room." She said returning to reality, "might as well call it a night. we've got a big day tomorrow what with the medal ceremony in the morning."  
"Right. May I walk you to your door?" Luke asks as they walk down the ramp and out of the ship. "Sure" Nakari replies closing the ramp behind them. Both sauntering arm in arm at a leisurely pace, in awkward silence for part of the way, until Luke decides to break the silence.  
"In response to your friends questions, I'm just a farmboy from Tatootine. Yes, I did meet a jedi, his name was Obi Wan Kenobi. he fought alongside my father during the clone wars. He taught me about the force, which I used to make that shot, so I didn't need to use the tracking system. I couldn't have done it without Han keeping those tie fighters off my back though. I'm not dating the princess, or anyone for that matter." Finally arriving at her room, Nakari types in the code and opens the door. "Thanks for the escort and lovely conversation." She tells him.  
" My pleasure" Luke replies. There is a long pause as if neither person is sure of what to do next. With a smile they both decide to shake hands. "Goodnight." "Goodnight" Nakari replies, while closing the door. dang it, I should've kissed him, she thinks to herself, or at least hugged him


	5. Chapter 5

crossing the room to her bed and falling backwards onto it, Nakari gives herself a big ol' face palm. "As if he would be interested in me that way." She thinks to herself. Laying there, she reminisces about how nice tonight was, just the two of them, under the starry sky, even if it was for a short while. It was darn near romantic, almost like a date. Or at least as close she is probably gonna get while being with the rebellion. After changing into her pajamas, Nakari realizes she still has his jacket. "He might need this in the morning," she thinks to herself. " I should probably return it to him. "

Since it will most likely be the last time she'll get the chance, Nakari decides to wear the jacket on the way there, proceeding down the hall and around the corner to his room. She knocks on the door but there's no answer. maybe he went back to the party cause there's no way he is asleep already. that's when she remembers the entry code to open his door. She gets the idea to just go in, place his jacket in the closet and leave, simple as that. once inside, she slips off the jacket, reaches into his closet for a hanger only to notice he is in fact sleeping in the bed. oh frak! She tries to be quiet, but he must be a lite sleeper cause he sits up, not quite fully awake, staring right at her.  
" what are you doing in here?" Luke asks in a groggy voice.  
"I'm so sorry . I was just returning your jacket so you could wear it at the ceremony. I knocked on the door, but when you didn't answer I thought maybe you had returned to the party so I figured I could just slip in and leave the jacket. I didn't think you'd be in bed already asleep."  
"Well, after the day I had, and the party afterward, I'm spent." Luke explains as he gets up outta the bed, reaching for the jacket, and in doing so, she notices he is hanging out of the fly of his pajama bottoms. Luke notices Nakari averting her eyes in every which direction. "what is it?" He asked. "your wardrobe is, um, malfunctioning." 

"huh?" he says, as he looks down, "Ohh, uh sorry about that" he says as he turns around to resolve the situation.

"You know what? I will just, um, hang up the jacket in the closet for you". Nakari says, looking for any excuse not to think about all that she just saw nor look in the eyes of his flushed face. while looking down, still trying not to look him in the eye, she realizes that removing the jacket makes her look very cold in her thin pajama top. She hopes he won't notice. "Now that we have thoroughly embarrassed ourselves, I'm just gonna go." Nakari says, turning towards the door.  
"Here, let me get the door for you." Luke replies, reaching around her to the handle, standing awfully close, close enough to brush up against her.  
"thank you for returning my jacket" he says almost in her ear. That's when Nakari turns around. His gaze taking her in. Yup, she's pretty sure he noticed.  
"You're welcome." Nakari coyly replies. He is so close now, close enough for her to lean in and kiss him. so she does. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that, I.... I just thought..." before she can explain, Luke kisses her. Still holding the door open, he slowly closes it, leaning her up against the door.  
" I have been wanting to do that all evening" she says with a grin.

" I was dreaming about holding you in my arms , kissing you just before you woke me up. its another dream come true." he says. "kudos to living your dream." She replies, embracing him.

a sly smile shone on his face. the kissing begins again. tender and passionate as Luke slowly moves his hands down to her waist, her hips, and her thighs, lifting her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. Nakari softly moans as he tenderly dots her neck with kisses. Walking backwards, Luke carries Nakari towards the bed and sits down, with her on his lap. No mistaking, this time he is definitely happy to see her. "this is nice." Nakari whispers, while touching her forehead to his, tangling her fingers in Luke's hair. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to?" he asks with a longing look in his eyes. " I want to." Nakari whispers.

Luke holding her in his arms turned to lay her down on the bed . Giggles turned into moans as they began making love passionately, both of them relishing the sheer ecstasy of it. Quietly at first so as not to disturb their neighbors but after awhile not caring who hears.

Sometime later, Nakari sits on the edge of the bed and starts to get dressed. " you don't have to leave. don't go." Luke spoke. "We have a big day tomorrow. I don't want to overstay my welcome. " She explained. "Besides, I thought you said you were spent."

" You'll find I'm full of surprises. please stay ."

As if Nakari would say no in response to those big blue eyes pleading, she gets back into bed, slides under the sheets, into his waiting arms. as Luke begins to kiss the back of her neck and her shoulders as he wraps his arms around her. his hands, searching, exploring, causing such delightful sensations. She stops worrying about all the sleep she is gonna loose tonight, deciding its totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, so cringey and lame right? Of course I should've chickened out. I hope you're not too disappointed or disturbed. maybe once I'm more experienced with writing this kind of story I will be able to do it better. or maybe not we will see.


	6. Chapter 6

in the days after , Luke and Nakari went about, business as usual, trying to avoid being the topic of gossip on the base. deciding to not tell anyone about their secret late night rendezvous, although considering all the noise they would make during their get-togethers, people probably just respected their privacy by not saying anything. Not wanting to make it official cause they knew at any moment either one of them could be deployed to a different base or sent away on a mission. Luke and Nakari had decided to enjoy whatever time they had left together. Several days later, sure enough that fateful day came early one morning with a knock on her door. "Who could it be?" Luke whispered to Nakari. she shook her head as she whispered in reply, "I don't know".   
"Who is it?" Nakari called out while frantically trying to put on a robe. meanwhile Luke was fumbling while trying to quickly pull up his pj bottoms.  
"It's me Leia I have an important matter to discuss with you." "oh frak" Nakari whispers as she & Luke both stare wide eyed at each other.  
"Just a moment" Nakari replies, stalling for time. Luke decides it will be a good idea to hide behind the door so she won't see him. stifling a laugh, Nakari reaches for the handle to open the door.  
"good morning princess." Nakari says. Leia simply walks right in passed her turning around to see Luke squeezed behind the door. "Good morning, indeed." She says. Luke's face turns bright red as Nakari closes the door. He stands behind Nakari so as to hide the fact he is still pitching a tent.  
"Ma'am I can explain -" Nakari starts to say.  
" Are we in trouble?" Luke asks.  
"No, you're not in any trouble. Besides, do you really think that I don't I know about everything that happens on this base? I'm here because as you are well aware, we are in the process of trying to find a new location for our base of operation. Luke I wanted to let you know you've been selected along with Han and myself for this mission . It's a dangerous one and I'm not sure when we will be back. I wanted to tell you both together so Nakari could hear it from me first. also I wanted to give you time to say your goodbyes. take the morning and afternoon off. There will be a mission briefing at 1700 hours. we leave at 0600 tomorrow morning."  
"Thank you" Nakari says.   
"How did you find out about us?" Luke asks.  
"Somehow I've just always known." Leia says with a smile, as she heads out the door.  
"Well, we always knew this day would come." Nakari says with a sigh. "I'm surprised it didn' t come sooner."  
"Nakari we still have the rest of the day and all night after the briefing. Lets make the most of it, shall we?" Luke suggests.  
"Alright, lets. what do you want to do second?"  
"second?"  
"yes, cause I already know what I want to do first. finish what we started before we were interrupted ." Nakari explains as she leans in to kiss Luke. he takes her by the hand and leads her back to bed. after all, they had agreed to make the most of the time they had left.  
Sometime later, the second thing they decided to do was go to the mess hall and eat lunch, together. Since Luke was leaving tomorrow anyway it didn't much matter if everyone saw them. At least it gave folks something to talk about while they ate their meals. when they finished eating Luke asked, "If you don't mind could we go for a walk ? Being from a desert planet I just want to experience a tropical forest one last time."   
"Okay." was all Nakari could say. she didn't want to admit it, but the idea of not seeing him everyday was starting to weigh on her.  
The sounds of the birds singing, the sunlight dappled through the leaves on the tree perked her up as they walked hand in hand beneath the canopy. "this walk was just what i needed." she said to Luke, who was taking in all the sights and sounds too. "I wonder if I will ever see another place as beautiful as this. beautiful birds singing their beautiful songs in the beautiful trees and beautiful you Nakari." Luke said. Nakari leads Luke towards one of the trees and sits down under it , beckoning for Luke to sit down next to her.   
" I'm gonna miss our little rendezvous." Nakari managed to say.  
"yeah me too." Luke said gazing into her eyes leaning in to tenderly kiss her as she embraced him, pulling him closer to her. being together like this under the tree, immersed in the natural surroundings, made their passionate embrace all the more exhilarating. Nakari wished they could stay this way forever, but she couldnt shake that nagging feeling that time wasn't on their side.   
"its almost time for the briefing." Nakari stated.   
"I guess we should be heading back now? afterwards, we can meet at my room if you'd like."  
"I would like that. " She said, holding his hand as they walk back to base.  
While Luke was attending the briefing Nakari went to the mess hall to eat dinner. She didn't feel much like eating, her colleagues pointing out with concern that she had barely touched her plate. Each of them trying to reassure her. "Don't worry I'm sure the mission will be a success and they will return before ya know it, safe and sound." someone said. "He'll return safe and sound, you'll see" another chimed in.  
"I appreciate you guys trying to cheer me up I really do." Nakari replied "but I think I'm just gonna head back to my room. bye." "bye" they replied. She went back to her quarters , then took a shower, got dressed and went to wait for Luke in his room. Once inside, she noticed he had all his gear packed and ready. the only things still left out were his jacket and the case that contained his medal. She would always remember how handsome and heroic he looked at the ceremony in his yellow jacket with the medallion around his neck. She opened the case and carefully picked up the medallion, running her fingers across the engraving of it, holding it up so it shone in the light. I wonder how it would look on me she thought , placing it around her neck. it felt heavy on her chest. As she admired how it looked in the mirror, she thought it might be fun to wear the jacket and complete the ensemble. "I wonder what Luke would think of me if he saw me in this?" then she got another idea.   
Sometime later Luke returned. He had stopped at the mess hall to grab a quick bite and take it to his room in the hopes that maybe he and Nakari could have an impromptu late dinner. to his surprise when he the open the door she was standing in front of his mirror in nothing but his medal, jacket and her panties. "Well kriff ", he exclaimed looking her up and down as he quickly shut the door. Flinging the food onto the dresser with a smile, he swooped her up into his arms, and twirled her all around. The food all but forgotten.  
"How do i look?" she asked. barely getting the words out between the kisses.  
"So hot. I think it looks better on you than it does on me." He said.   
"Oh really? cause I was thinking of taking it off."   
"No, leave it on."  
With a smile Nakari sat down on the bed, striking a provocative pose, watching Luke try hurriedly to undress. "Do you need any help?" she teased. "Nah you might be tempted to put on more clothes" he said with a laugh.   
"Ah, funny" she replied. When Luke was free from his clothes, He pounced on her and they began kissing. their hands and mouths, searching, reaching for the places to touch, causing each other such elation. taking turns causing each other such delight. It seemed as if it could go on and on like that all night, neither one of them wanting it to end. But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended rather abruptly, huh? I kind of don't want the story to end, but as it is with all good things, it's come to its conclusion. I hope it wasn't too corny, just corny enough and less cringey. Well you've read this far you might as well read the next chapter to see how it ends. I'm a bit curious myself.


	7. Chapter 7

The intercom buzzed, "Skywalker reporting." Luke answered. " Master Luke, Princess Leia wanted me to give you this wake up call". C3po responded.  
"Alright 3po, tell Leia I'm awake and on my way." Luke replied .  
"Leia also wanted me to tell you to let Ms. Kelen know she is also to report for duty as well, although why I should relay that message to you is beyond my comprehension. I offered to page her as well but the princess said -"  
Luke interrupted, "it's okay 3po, I will let her know." Luke quickly turned off the intercom before C3po could respond. Nakari let out the giggle she was holding in trying to avoid being heard through the intercom. "Well," Nakari started, " I guess I better go to my room and get ready for duty. " Trying her best not to sound melancholy . As she heads towards the door Luke reaches passed her for the handle, but he doesn't open it just yet. "Like old times huh?" Luke says with a smile trying to counter the sadness in his eyes.  
" one last kiss for old times sake? " he asks, as if she could say no to those beautiful, imploring eyes.  
"And for good luck." Nakari adds. Kissing each other as they embrace. Not really wanting to let go. Eventually they do let go and Nakari turns toward the door as Luke opens it for her. Hurrying to her room she quickly gets into her uniform and reports to work. Having made sure everything is in order for the princess and the team to embark on their mission Nakari meets them at the Falcon in the hanger bay. The princess was once again arguing with Captain Solo when she interrupts. "Princess everything is in order and ready."  
" Good. " she replies before giving Nakari a hug. "Don't worry we'll bring him back before long. you okay?" She asks.  
" I will be " Nakari replies. Leia turns and walks up the Falcon's ramp behind Han and Chewy. Luke is last up the ramp and waves as he walks. "Bye" he says.  
"Good bye. May the force be with you." Nakari replies. He disappears up the ramp. She walks off to her office and distracts herself with work. even managing to interact with colleagues at lunch and dinner. When she runs out of reasons to avoid going back, she heads to her room at the end of the day. Upon entry, she finds a surprise waiting. Draped on her chair is Luke's yellow jacket. She puts it on and thinks about the first and last time she wore it. Such good memories bring a smile to her face. Nakari reaches in the pocket and discovers a note.  
'I think it looks better on you'.  
Luke.  
She puts it on and wears it the rest of the evening, even sleeping in it. Doing so, kind of eases the loneliness. wondering if she'll ever see him again, knowing that at least she'll always have Yavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoyed my first fanfiction. I meant well anyway. Perhaps I could continue their story on Hoth if I figure out a story outline or maybe just leave it at Yavin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this poorly made but well intentioned fan fiction. as you probably guessed its my first time ever writing one, so please bear with me if you can stand it. please feel free to leave a civil and or constructive comment if you wish, thanks. I hope you can overlook any grammar mistakes as I had to rewrite some of the story when I decided not to make this an x - reader.


End file.
